


Cogito, ergo sum/我思故我在

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Jordan Henderson mentioned, M/M, Not really a love fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 其实我一直没有想好标题
Relationships: Adam Lallana/Original Character(s), Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cogito, ergo sum/我思故我在

我醒来时，发现自己正处在一间光线晦暗的房间里，仪器的滴滴声不绝于耳，空气里的消毒水气味让我感到反胃。恍惚间我觉得这里是大学实验室，但是随即我意识到这个想法是如此荒谬，如此可笑——我躺在一张病床上，穿着病号服。这间病房并不算小，可不知为何，我却有种犯了幽闭恐惧症的感觉。同时，这间病房有如冰窖一般寒冷，尽管我看见墙上的温度计显示着26摄氏度，一个舒适宜人的温度。

滴滴声响得愈发频繁。

大概不到一分钟，一名医生携着护士冲进了病房。还不等我说出心里的疑惑，医生拿出手电照了照我的两只眼睛。护士记录着仪器上的读数，嘴里念念有词。我听不懂他们在说什么，我只觉得手电的光照得我头晕目眩。医生和护士退至一旁，窃窃私语。

我急不可耐地问道：“我这是发生了些什么？”等等，我的口音，我的口音怎么变了。朋友们总因为我的口音称我为“南方佬”，当然他们并无恶意，我也没有觉得被冒犯到。

“操！”我脱口而出。

医生护士不约而同地回过头，兴许是觉得这句脏话是冲着他们来的。“冷静点，先生，您现在是在医院里。”

我希望他们能说一些我不知道的事情。我无奈地翻了一个白眼。

“您出了一场车祸，虽然检查结果显示您伤得并不是很严重，只是您一直处于昏迷状态。”

我……车祸……昏迷……他们说的还是英文吗？

“昏迷了多久？”

“快两天了。”

关于车祸的事情我是一点儿印象也没有，不过车祸能解释这个问题，我的大脑可能受到了严重的创伤，虽然医生刚刚说我并无大碍。“问题大不大，我的……”我指了指脑袋，我的大脑突然忘记了自己的名字。

医生摇了摇头。“我们给您做了CT、磁共振成像、脑电图，除了脑电图的波形稍微有点异常之外，并无大碍，其他检测手段没有查出任何问题。不过我们在考虑给您做个血管造影，看看有没有细微出血点。”

_你什么问题都没有。_

一个声音，准确地说是一个心声。也许是我的潜意识在说话，而且它是还是个北方口音。这又解释了我刚才的口音问题。

“今天是几号？”

“2020年12月2号，周三。”

“12月2号，周三，”我喃喃自语，“昏迷了两天……”

小学程度的加减法居然难住了我。

_车祸那天是11月30号，周一。_

那个北方口音的心声又出现了。谢谢你，我的潜意识。

_不客气。_

等等，11月30号，周一……我最不愿意想起来的事情突然闯入了我的脑子里——小组研讨会。

“操操操操操。”我歇斯底里地大叫起来。“我的手机呢？妈的，我的手机去哪儿了？”

“您得冷静下来，先生。”护士不紧不慢地说道。

“把手机给我。”

“先生，我们这里还有一项血管造影检查，您得……”医生递过来一纸风险告知和一支签字笔。我一把将其夺过，然后以阅读文献所训练出来的速度读完全文，签上名字。医生接过风险告知书，正准备说些什么。而我快人一嘴。

“我已经知晓了血管造影的全部风险，所以赶紧带我去检查，然后把手机给我。”

*

我的故事开始于2020年11月30日早上的车祸。但是如果往前算起，倒是可以追溯至我收到利物浦大学申请回执的那一刻。故事的起点在A57公路和李斯特路的交叉都，终点是安菲尔德公墓的一座残损的墓碑前，墓主人的名字已经看不清了，但是姓氏还清晰可见。在一切都结束后，我思考过如果当初选大学的时候我留在了南安普顿，那么这个故事是否还会发生。老实说我并不知道答案，而且这样的假设也毫无意义，就像将故事的起始追溯至我出生的那一刻或者是我父母的那次特殊结合一样毫无意义。不过在我收到申请回执之前，倒是还有一天值得在此提一句——我的命名日，那天我父母给我取了“亚当”这个名字。

如果其他人可以从我的故事中获得某种启示的话，我倒希望是“千万别在研讨会的前一个晚上喝到烂醉如泥”。我这是现身说法。

当11月30号的第一束阳光照进我的房间时，我还没有从宿醉的浑浑噩噩中彻底清醒过来。我坐在床头，双手扶额，整个世界都在摇晃。昨晚我到底喝了多少？妈的，东欧人的酒太他妈烈了。我现在极度渴望拥有邓布利多的熄灯器，把那该死的太阳光给灭掉，然后用时间转换器回到昨夜，在过去的我喝到烂醉之前给他脸上抡一拳，然后一觉睡到天亮。睡醒后去参加……

去参加……

操！

我一个激灵站了起来，然后重重地摔在了墙上。这下我是彻底清醒了。操！现在九点二十四，今早十点我还有个研讨会得去参加，只剩下三十多分钟了。操！我怎么可能在研讨会开始前赶到大学。

我急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样。掏空了衣橱也没找到一套干净的衣服鞋袜。放低标准，只要衣服上没有难闻的气味和明显的污渍就成，而且也没多少人会在意我的鞋袜。操！还得洗漱。浴室里弥漫着呕吐物刺鼻的气味，马桶边缘还残留着作业留下的黄褐色污斑。我一边刷牙，一边望着镜中憔悴不堪的自己，一边自怨自艾。

妈的！都过了七分钟，没时间自怨自艾了。我在脑子里飞速地规划着从斯普林菲尔德公园到大学的路线，沿着A57公路，只要够快，加上相对论效应，我想我能在十五分钟内感到大学，兴许我还有多余的时间在自动贩卖机上买一杯咖啡。前提是我没有在骑车过程中因为心动过速而亡。那得是环法公路赛的速度才行啊。

今早的风无比冷冽，我的大脑也是前所未有地清醒。感谢上帝，A57公路的车流量并不高。快点儿，骑得再快点。看！利物浦大学就在眼前了。

突然，我的身体有如千钧之重，我失去了对四肢的控制。自行车猛地一个侧翻，把我摔了出去。但是我感觉不到疼痛。寒冷，如堕冰窖一般的寒冷将我包围。我这是要死了吗？

救救我。

没有任何声音从我的嗓子里传了出来。

救救我。

两天后，我在皇家利物浦大学医院的病床上醒来。我的口音，除了醒来时的第一句话以外，还是标标准准的牛津腔。

*

我身边有个幽灵。准确地说，应该是那个幽灵住在我的身体里，姓名未知，连它自己也不记得了。

“叫你洋葱头或者小土豆怎么样？”某天我看完《捉鬼敢死队》后问道。

_我拒绝。_

我猜它现在肯定是满脸嫌弃。

这个幽灵我看不见也摸不着，我只能用心去感知。在接受它的存在之前，我足足有半年的时间生活在恐惧之中，并不是因为我害怕鬼怪一类的事物，而是在经历了那场车祸之后，我担心自己的大脑受损。一个健康完整的大脑对于一名理论物理学家而言至关重要，况且明年夏天我兴许有机会进入欧核中心工作。我担心我患上了严重的精神分裂症。这半年时间，我成了医院的神经内科和精神科的常客。在数不清的 MRI、脑电图等检查手段过后，医生总会摇摇头，说：“很抱歉，拉拉那先生，我们没有找到任何问题。”

_你的身体和精神都好着呢。_

那个幽灵也会随声附和。当然，它的声音除了我以外，没人能听见。

我最开始不相信灵魂的存在，对于此类玄而又玄的事物我总是抱着一种鄙夷的态度。我的父母是天主教徒，很开明但是也是很虔诚的那种。出生不久，我接受了洗礼，也成了一名天主教徒。只是名义上的天主教徒罢了，我不信上帝，也不信基督，我从事理论物理的研究工作的很大一部分原因也是对自己被迫成为一名基督徒的反叛。上帝存在于基本粒子之中，当然前提是上帝得真的存在。而意识，或者被称为灵魂的一类存在，不过是神经元一系列物理化学反应的集合罢了。如果涉及到此类话题，我总会用这句话来搪塞。

直到我接受了杰米的存在的事实。那个幽灵说我可以叫它杰米。

“这是你真正的名字吗？”我问道。

_这是我之前一位宿主的名字。_

*

杰米以前有过很多宿主——男人，女人，老人，小孩。它通过身体接触来从一个宿主身上转移到另一个宿主身上。这和传统的恐怖故事中那种类似于超距作用的力量还是有些区别的。

它说自己以前甚至附身在一只鹦鹉身上过，虽然这并不是一段美好的经历，那是杰米宿主的一只宠物鹦鹉。此前杰米从未附身在其他生物体内过，这一次的转移过程不太顺利，那只傻鸟的精神比杰米想象中的要强大得多。在感受到了它的存在后，鹦鹉发疯似地扑扇着翅膀厉声尖叫。它飞向空中，却撞到了天花板，然后又重重地摔向了地面。杰米感觉到那只鹦鹉快死了，它很虚弱。以前杰米也体会过濒死的感觉，虽然那是人类的死亡过程。在最后一刻，杰米逃到了那位濒死之人身边的护工体内，它不太喜欢死亡的感觉。现在杰米控制住了鹦鹉的身体，它挣扎着拍打了几下翅膀。男孩急忙赶来捧住濒死的鹦鹉。在那一瞬间，杰米回到了男孩的身体里。

“那么你之前寄宿在我周围谁的身体里呢？”我饶有兴致地问道。

_不，我的上一位宿主是一名登山运动员。_

*

杰米在这个世界上是唯一的吗？还有没有其他像它一样的存在？它受到物理定律的束缚吗？就目前已知的来看，杰米无法脱离宿主而存在，而宿主必须是拥有高级神经系统的生物，最好是人类，杰米唯一的一个非人类宿主就是那只可怜的鹦鹉。因此我是否可以推断宿主所受到的物理定律同样也会作用于杰米，例如无法超光速运动。但是杰米到底是怎样的一种存在？是粒子，还是波？也许这个问题又回到意识的本质上面来了。

是怎样的一种力量赋予了我们以意识，并将其与特定的人绑定？又是怎样的一种力量迫使杰米脱离一具躯体，转移到另一具躯体上？这两种力量是否是对立的存在？是否是普遍的存在？如果能解决这些问题，或许我能获得一个有史以来最玄学的诺贝尔奖。

不过还有一个问题：为什么是我？

_也许是因为你叫亚当。_

杰米可以听到我的心声，我的全部内心活动在它面前谈露无遗，它对我的了解，就如同我对牛顿三定律的了解一样。我讨厌这种感觉，在杰米面前毫无秘密可言。于是我们之间演化出了一种独特的交流方式：凡是我希望杰米听到的我都会亲口说出来，其他事情，它全然装作不知道。因此我常常像个精神病患一样自言自语，问一些不期待回答的问题，说一些不需要回复的话。不过有些时候他会擅自读取我的想法，就像刚才那样。

“什么？”

*

在杰米以前的宿主中，有个叫艾米莉的女孩。杰米一直都把自己隐藏得很好，艾米莉从来没有察觉到它的存在。杰米只是女孩人生的旁观者罢了，它总是会选择一个合适的时间离开宿主。

某天夜里，女孩的父母外出，留她一个看家。那晚，一名歹徒持刀闯进了女孩家中，而艾米莉丝毫没有注意到危险的降临。歹徒悄无声息地溜进了女孩的卧室，趁着她不注意，一把捂住了女孩的嘴。刀身的寒光照亮了杰米见过的最淫荡龌龊的笑。她和它意识到自己的处境。杰米可以选择控制女孩的身体反抗，它以前曾附身在一名拳击运动员身上，但是反抗可能会给女孩带来更大的风险。

所以只有一个办法，风险最小的办法——杰米转移到歹徒体内，然后控制住那人，总之能让女孩脱离险境就好。但是这一次杰米所遭到的反抗要远比在那只鹦鹉体内的所遇到的强烈。他的潜意识不断冲击着杰米，那些黑暗肮脏的想法和记忆侵蚀着杰米本身。它仿佛身处泥潭，它的自我坠入了无底深渊，杰米觉得自己正在被同化被蚕食。也许再过不久，它将不复存在。

杰米尽自己全部力量控制住宿主的身体，它放开女孩，然后把刀插进了脖子。顿时，杰米瘫倒在地。它无助地望着惊恐万分的女孩，伸出一只手，想要重新回到她体内。但是女孩夺门而出，留下杰米一人孤独地浸在血泊中，黑暗吞噬了它。

_我以为一切就这样结束了，也许我会升上天堂，也许我会和那个歹徒的灵魂一起下地狱。我不知道最终会怎样。可是我在黑暗中醒了过来。我附身在一个维多利亚时期打扮的男人身上，他叫亚当。我从20世纪的伦敦穿越到了19世纪的利物浦。_

*

除了读科幻小说的时候，我从来不去考虑时空穿梭这种无稽之谈，但是杰米给我说的故事却让我不得不思考时空穿梭所存在的各种悖论。时间本身是个易变的存在任何微小的扰动都会引发雪崩式的影响，甚至不存在裂变反应一样的临界值。同样的实验在相同的前置条件下永远无法得出相同的结果，其原因便在于连续时空中存在的不可估量的扰动。对于那些自认为可以预测的事件，我只想说精度不够，当然这对于我们自身的测量尺度而言已经足够了。

而考虑杰米的情况，它回到维多利亚时代必然会对当时造成影响，影响所产生的链式反应也必然会改变未来。综上那名歹徒可能最后不会出现。或者说它的穿越所造成的影响并没有如此巨大的改变，又或者说我们的一切行为都是注定的。时间并非方程，我们也不是放成里的一个个参数，我们的行为不会带来任何影响。我们仅仅是自认为可以左右他物。

这样的想法让我深陷悲观，我觉得自己的存在毫无价值。丹尼·英斯，我曾经的恋人，我们之间的结局不过是嵌套在时空画卷中毫不起眼的一部分。这所谓真相的揭示竟然来自于一个幽灵，我所认知的世界在我的面前崩溃，最后连瓦砾都不剩。欧核中心、粒子加速器、我的研究……

我开始失眠，杰米每天晚上都会陪着我。那是我精神最薄弱的一段时期，只要愿意，它可以随时让我睡着。每个晚上，我站在公寓阳台上，望着夜幕下的斯普林菲尔德公园，我能感受到杰米站在我身边。有时候，我希望它是一具可以依靠的实体。

*

从那以后，我每天都去教堂，不为寻求解释。上帝也不过是宇宙中的一个毫不起眼的分子。杰米说它拜访过的神父、毛拉数也数不清，为了寻找真相，寻找自己的本源，寻找自己的名字。它真正的名字在一次又一次的转移过程中遗失在了其他人的世界里。杰米其人是它寄宿时间最长的一位宿主。从出生到死亡，它始终和杰米在一起。它本以为这一次能真正地死去，可是在杰米去世后，它再一次在一个叫亚当的利物浦男人体内醒来。

我有点同情杰米，同情它拥有无数人的记忆却唯独不记得自己的名字。但是我也很羡慕它，杰米拥有无限的时间去感知整个世界。它说它曾经附身在某位贵族身上，随后亲眼见到了女王。杰米给我播放了这段记忆，仿佛我自己亲身经历过一样。

“可是你的口音……”我揶揄道。

_有些东西是不会改变的。_

它借着我的身体开怀大笑。

*

在我接到欧核中心的回复那天，杰米告诉我它准备离开了。那天晚上的空气弥漫着悲怆的气氛，风吹树叶的声音如同一首悲伤的夜曲。很久以前我就知道杰米总有一天会离开我，它说过自己很少在同一个宿主体内停留过长时间，那个杰米是唯一的例外。对此我总是心怀醋意。

杰米安慰我，说我是唯一一个意识到它的存在并且和它有过交流的人，以前它也做过此类尝试，却总被误认为魔鬼或是精神分裂的表现，就像我最开始那样。

那天晚上我意识到自己爱上了杰米，而杰米也知道我爱上了它。

“再给我讲讲你游历世界的故事，我很好奇。”在那个失眠的夜晚我点燃一支烟。我自己不抽烟，但是杰米说它再某位宿主身上染上了烟瘾。

_好奇什么？_

杰米代我吐出烟圈。

“我也不知道。”

它借着我的身体托腮思考。我能感受到它心中的矛盾和痛苦。杰米抬起头，望向漆黑的斯普林菲尔德公园，深吸一口气。

_我以前没有说过那个登山运动员的事情。_

对于那个不幸的人，我只知道他死了，然后杰米遇见了我。

_是我害死了他。_

*

在那个夜晚之后的某一次接触过程中，杰米离开了我，我再也没有听见它的声音——那个可爱得北方口音。它在我心中留下了一个巨大的空洞。但是不知为何我能感受到杰米的存在，感受到它的喜怒哀乐，我们的灵魂仿佛是一对相互纠缠的粒子，再鬼魅般的超距作用下影响着对方。

它离开了，但是留下了记忆，隐藏在我的意识深处。那是杰米给予我的馈赠。有时候我漫步在瑞士山间，总觉得眼前所见有种莫名的熟悉感。我想那种熟悉感便来自于杰米留下的记忆。其中包含了一段欧核中心研究员的记忆，虽然对我而言并没有太多的帮助。这个世界上还有多少它未曾踏足的地方？

*

我回到利物浦，沿着命运早已规划好的路径，走进安菲尔德公墓，找到了一块苔痕斑斑的墓碑，上面只有亨德森这个姓，名字已经看不清了，墓主人是个死于二战的中士。我在那块墓碑前长久驻足，但是并没有发现它的魂牵梦绕之处。我仅仅是处在命运的掌中，任由其摆布罢了。

“很抱歉打扰了，你认识我的曾祖父吗？”

我突然被吓着了，茫然无措地回过头，看见一名金发男子持着鲜花站在一旁。

“那是我曾祖父的墓碑。”他操着我熟悉的北方口音。

“很奇怪，”他瞥了一眼墓碑，说，“我觉得你有种似曾相识的感觉。”

我在等待。

“我知道这种搭讪方式很老套，而且墓园也恐怕不是一个合适的地点……”

我在等待。

“抱歉，我叫乔丹，乔丹·亨德森。你是？”

我微笑着，伸出一只手，说：“我是亚当。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我一直没有想好标题


End file.
